Note
The Heroine is a playable Saiyan avatar in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Like the Saiyan Hero, the Heroine is seemingly a Human who entered the Dragon Ball Heroes universe, where she became a Saiyan. Overview Name She and the other female Saiyan avatars appear under the name Note (ノート) in the Hero Road mode of the game, and the Saiyan Heroine only also appears under this name in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. Appearance The Heroine is similar to Pan in looks, with a pony tail and bow wearing the Saiyan Hero's style outfit. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' trailers With the boy hero, she uses a Time Machine and entered in Frieza's spaceship to fight Frieza's soliers in Frieza's spaceship while Super Saiyan Goku was confronting Frieza. She is shown to be able to hold her own against opponents such as Frieza's soldiers. She performs the Kamehameha in the trailer she was introduced. In the game, she is able to transform into a Super Saiyan, and uses the Spirit Sword technique. In the eleventh trailer, roots of the Tree of Might have invaded a city on the coast. While flying above the city, Saiyan Heroine along with Goku, Gohan, and the robot in attack mode meet Turles in mid-air. Turles snaps his fingers, and the Turles Crusher Corps. appears behind him. While the girl fights with Daiz, Gohan battles Rasin and Lakasei, the robot battles Cacao, and Goku fights with Amond. When Goku blasts Cacao away, Turles appears in front of him, holding Gohan by the head, making him look at his Power Ball and transform into a Great Ape. The end of the trailer shows the Saiyan Heroine turning Super Saiyan to face the Great Ape. In the thirteenth trailer (GM6 trailer), along with Goku and the robot in attack mode, the Heroine joins the Hero above Planet Vegeta while Bardock faces Frieza and his soldiers. She then flies and attacks the soldiers, soon followed by Goku. She defeats a few before one of the soldiers hits her with an energy wave. Goku catches her while she falls down, and then Dodoria appears on their way. The robot fires his missiles at Dodoria, which allows Goku and the Heroine to flee while the Hero defeats Dodoria, Zarbon, and fires a Kamehameha at Frieza's Supernova with Bardock's Riot Javelin. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, the Saiyan Heroine, the Majin Hero Kabra, and the Namekian Hero Tsumuri face Cell and Majin Buu. While the Majin and Namekian Heroes take on Cell, the Heroine fights with Majin Buu. She kicks Majin Buu to the ground, and then the Hero flies to her. When Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears, the Heroine and the Saiyan Hero try to take him on, but Broly quickly knocks them to the ground. Goku appears to save the kids from Broly's Eraser Cannons and then, the three turn Super Saiyan and charge Kamehameha waves to struggle with Broly's energy wave. ''Victory Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, Note meets Beat after the latter is defeated by Baby Vegeta. Shortly later, she has a friendly Dragon Ball Heroes battle with Beat. She has Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, and Android 18 with her, while Beat has Cooler, Frieza, GT Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to his Super Saiyan 4 Goku card. After learning from Sora that Beat has never been a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament, Note brings him to the Satan Mall, and in the Heroes Stadium. A tournament begins, and Beat wins his match against Yoshito-kun. They soon meet the Saiyan Elite, who also won his match. When Beat wins his match and moves on to the final of the tournament, Note berates Beat because his Charge Impact is too weak. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki emitted from the palms. Used against one of Frieza's soldiers in the third trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful energy wave technique created by Master Roshi. *'Multiple Kamehameha' – Used in the third trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as in the opening animation for Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. *'Spirit Bomb' – The Heroine can perform a Spirit Bomb in combination with Goku. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Video Game only Characters